wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Gameshowguy2000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wheel of Fortune timeline (syndicated) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenPoundHammer (Talk) 18:39, August 29, 2011 Question What do you mean by "bonus round chevrons"? TenPoundHammer 23:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) *Not the chevrons on the contestant backdrops? If not, then which part of the set are these on? TenPoundHammer 00:57, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Ross Perot Do you know what the bonus question was for the Ross Perot puzzle? TenPoundHammer 21:34, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Merchandise The video games should have their own page, and the handheld games may fit under that. The board game page would get way too cluttered, so I'd suggest Video Games and (maybe) Other Merchandise. I'd also suggest some pictures be added; the puzzle board would be a source of comparison between video games, for example. -Daniel Benfield 09:11, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Episode I think I got the August 31 date from the August 29 show (Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee), probably the commercials. They're clearly from the same week due to having the same Bonus Round prizes, and the episode you cited is definitely a Thursday since Bob mentions the champion coming back to "wrap up the week". Unfortunately, Marleen/Mary Ellen/Lee seems to have disappeared; the notes I took of it while it was on YouTube were very basic, mainly since I didn't expect to be working on a Wiki. The only puzzle I jotted down the details of was the Bonus Round, for TPH's bonus puzzle site. -Daniel Benfield 08:10, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Merv's EP Credit It definitely began by 1990, as evidenced by this credit roll (skip to 0:30). It's also the first episode I found with the "flip in, flip out" Enterprises graphic (also, please don't forget to sign with ~~~~). -Daniel Benfield 04:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :Just went back through some September/October '89 shows – Nancy Jones is still listed first on October 10. Also, I'm very sorry if I sounded snippy or idiotic about the signature thing. :( -Daniel Benfield 05:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Info I felt that the Bonus Round of Christmas Day 1990 wasn't all that unusual or notable. The champ didn't retire undefeated, and the thing about the golden bow went better with the rest of the set info. I meant no offense, though. Everyone has their own style of entering info from episodes, and I respect that. :) -Daniel Benfield 06:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:CBS Winnings Limit Actually, both – $100,000 by October 1989, and $125,000 by Christmas '92. As the years passed and prizes got bigger, the winnings limit got higher and higher until it was decided to remove the concept altogether. -Daniel Benfield 20:28, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Goen Finale Date A good source would be the sweepstakes disclaimers near the end of the supposed "September 20" show. The last date mentioned is July 19, 1991, as the last date for alternate entry calls. August 30 came from the date Classic Concentration ended in first-run, while July 5 was the last date for the main Wheel sweepstakes. -Daniel Benfield 22:59, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:$3,500 on Purple $150 Sorry I took so long to respond, but I wanted to do some extensive research – I've checked September 4 to 11/18 to 19/21/27/29, 1989; October 2 to 4/6/9 to 11/13 to 17/23/25 to 27, 1989; February 5 and March 6, 1990; that 1990 episode for which I don't yet have an airdate; May 2/7/10/18, 1990; September 10 and 11, 1990; the January 1991 show with Tricia Gist; April 9 and October 4, 1991; and June 3, 1992. On all of these episodes, $3,500 was on its normal red-$300 spot in both the close-up zoom and afterward. Mind you, I still have a boatload of Seasons 7-9 shows to look through, but I figured I'd give you a status report. :) -Daniel Benfield 07:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Bullets Please remember to, if multiple events happened on a single episode, list them under double bullets (**). -Daniel Benfield 02:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :There's no "double bullet" button, to the best of my knowledge. Just type two asterisks together. -Daniel Benfield 03:37, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::No, sorry. * It's like this: ** Then this. ** And this. ** Plus this. ** Etc. ::Do it just as I did (or as done many times on this Wiki) – a single space after the double asterisk, but no asterisk between each line. Copy-paste if you need to. -Daniel Benfield 04:39, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Copyright date Ah. Sorry about that. I've fixed it. -Daniel Benfield 04:56, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:"No More Vowels" Graphic Debut The timeline says October 4, 2004 (Season 22)...unless you know of something earlier. -Daniel Benfield 06:32, September 27, 2011 (UTC) :I stand corrected, then. :) -Daniel Benfield 20:35, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vanna I don't know. Sorry. -Daniel Benfield 04:37, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Old Mystery Wedge And in general, if you feel something is needed, go ahead. :) -Daniel Benfield 19:03, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1/2 Car in Season 28 Sure. As I said above, if you think any addition is necessary, go ahead and add it. -Daniel Benfield 18:35, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Category strip/prize value/credits fonts I really don't pay all that much attention to fonts. Also, I suggest you ask MarioGS or TenPoundHammer about this and any of your other questions; I'm the least-likely person here to know very much. -Daniel Benfield 02:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Fonts I'm terrible with details. If you can show me screenshots of both, I might be able to tell. Otherwise, run it by Mario. TenPoundHammer 04:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Landmark 1.) The only things that should be in ALL CAPS are puzzle answers. 2.) As stated in the MOS, use of a rare category is not noteworthy unless it happens with unusual frequency. One show with Landmark is not notable, but if they use it, say, four times in one week, then that would be noteworthy. I never said anything implying the retirement of Landmark. TenPoundHammer 05:33, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Fonts Do you have any screenshots of this "Helvetica-like font" when in use? I don't really know much about the era with the sweepstakes. MarioGS 04:04, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Two Birds, One Subject First, the Radio City Music Hall shows: I don't know, and extremely doubtful given this article dated Halloween 1988 (which, by the way, is damn embarrassing for Wheel). TPH might know more. Second, the intros from November 1992: if there are specific intros for a week, list them under level 2 bullets. -Daniel Benfield 12:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Pennsylvania Yeah, they're the same place. The Civic/convention center was right next to UPenn. TenPoundHammer 18:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) New York City That guy has a few dates wrong on his videos. I know the Radio City Music Hall episodes ran 11/14 through 11/25 because I distinctly recall them mentioning it was Thanksgiving on the 9th episode (the bonus puzzle was THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT, further solidifying that), and I've found news articles from late October confirming these dates. TenPoundHammer 20:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:GSN Repeats I honestly don't know. I only had GSN circa 2002-03, and I don't remember watching Wheel. Ask TPH. -Daniel Benfield 02:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) GSN I don't know. I didn't get GSN until 2003. TenPoundHammer 03:11, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Friedman I think most of it is off-topic since the Wiki's main focus is Wheel. If you can find a more concise way to phrase it, then go ahead. TenPoundHammer 01:01, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Friedman Info Did you even read his message on this page?! "If you can find a more concise way to phrase it, then go ahead." That's what he said, right above. -Daniel Benfield 16:56, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Board I'm curious about your edit here. How are you getting 52 with the old board? I count 48 with both the old trilon board and its road-show partner. TenPoundHammer 06:57, December 8, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, you mean the "dummy" trilons in the corners that can't be reached because of the frame? TenPoundHammer 21:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh, that. I always thought they just chopped two trilons in half. -Daniel Benfield 22:19, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Teen Week 1994 Did the Teen Week really tape at Disney World in 1994? 00:06, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Dates I wouldn't know. It could be that they got rearranged, or that our timeline is wrong. Daniel probably knows better than I. TenPoundHammer 05:19, January 4, 2012 (UTC) :Nope, sorry, I'm not sure. The press kit has a date on one page of June 28, 1992 (regarding NSS strip programs), so it was clearly made and distributed sometime between then and the first week of September. As we've seen with this current season, weeks can be swapped around after the preliminary schedule is sent out to affiliates and the like. Basically, what TPH said. -Daniel Benfield 06:05, January 4, 2012 (UTC) August 29, 1989 Where did you find that episode? Send me a video link if you have one. :) -Daniel Benfield 08:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Gameplay elements Please don't make those kinds of edits, man. It clutters things behind the scenes, which produces headaches for editors. Also, I'm not sure what "{C" does, but it really doesn't make sense to me. -Daniel Benfield 07:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Question Why did you remove the entry about the contestant who lost $39K+ to an incorrect answer? TenPoundHammer 18:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Free Spin on $1,000 Go ahead. -Daniel Benfield 04:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Edits I don't know what's going on, but your edits to Wheel of Fortune timeline (network) and GSN made a considerable amount of redundant code show up. Please be careful in the future, and use both the "Preview" and "Show changes" buttons. -Daniel Benfield 05:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Don't know how you're editing in "Visual" or "Source" mode, unless you're using the Wikia skin. Also, you can add bullets (*) using Shift-8 on Windows computers. My only suggestion is switching to the Monobook skin in "my preferences" (which I use, hence my confusion). -Daniel Benfield 01:00, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I again reverted your edits to GSN, for the reasons above. -Daniel Benfield 00:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Advice Under "my preferences > Editing", I have "Enable visual editor (where available)" checked. If that doesn't work, all I can suggest is contacting Wikia support. (Also, Wiki Activity and Recent Changes are essentially the same thing.) -Daniel Benfield 01:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC)